fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Schools
Links * Also see http://cloh.wikia.com/:category:schools * Planks about schools and education from Mark Rauterkus * Planks about education from Congressman, Jim Gerlach, of PA * Schools-plank-Caruba, Congress is destroying America's Schools, September 2007 Statements * Schools-news-Rendell from 7/15/2006 * Schools-news-Libertarians from April 2007 on cost of education and test scores * School Size-commentary-Kafka, It's Guns, Not School Size Links * Schools * Education * Act 1, a big deal in PA in 2007 Universities and Colleges * Duquesne University * CMU * Pitt * Robert Morris * Point Park * Carlow * CCAC * Chatham * Other Colleges in the region * Art Institute of Pittsburgh Pittsburgh Public Schools PPS * Rightsizing Plan of PPS from October, 2005 * Friendship School - buzz from January, 2006 * Schenley High School * Fulton School, a new French Academy within the Pgh Public School District * IB Site Committee from July 2008 Other Schools * Environmental Charter School at Frick Park * North Catholic might move out of the city. http://www.post-gazette.com/pg/05328/611844.stm * Charter Schools * UK schools for ideas * School of the Future in Philly from Microsoft * St. Edmund's Academy * The Ellis School * Polaris School in eastern PA, a special needs school with finance issues, from August 2007 * United States Public Service Academy * St. Killian * St. Barts * Young Scholars Charter School in Philly * Pittsburgh New Church School Catholic School Blurb http://www.post-gazette.com/pg/07252/815606-192.stm from September 2007 * Long before charter schools were thought of as a way to challenge public schools to become better, Catholic schools were offering parents an excellent educational choice. Still, recent years have been hard for Catholic schools struggling to maintain enrollments in the midst of a shrinking population. Before the start of the new school year, 2007-08, the last Catholic school to open in the Diocese of Pittsburgh was in 1964. Welcome and congratulations, then, to the freshly opened St. Kilian Parish school in Mars, which has 150 kindergartners and preschoolers, thanks to the booming population in the Cranberry area (eventually, St. Kilian's will go right up to the eighth grade). But such growth is patchy; overall, elementary school enrollment across the diocese fell from about 19,000 to about 18,000, with significant declines in Pittsburgh, which is itself a commentary on the city's population stagnation compared with places like Cranberry. Engagement * PERCs, Parent Education Resource Centers * A Plus Schools, a nonprofit in Pittsburgh * PPS Magnets * Academic Freedom * Dropouts Links Elsewhere * City Paper Cover Story on Re-Integration of Schools * Save Schenley High School a web forum * mms://sql2.slicker.com:1890/sanfordforgovernor/2020.wmv ABC's John Stossel covers Government School Failure * Catholic Schools article in the P-G from Jan 2006. Media * PPS Attempting a Turnaround: Benefits seen putting middle schools into K-8's Second in an occasional series about efforts to change the course of Pittsburgh's public schools, Post-Gazette, June, 2006 * http://richardfcrawley.wordpress.com/2007/08/28/public-schools-open-source-software-and-linux/ Videos thumb|300px|right Closed schools City schools sell old South Vo-Tech High :By Eleanor Chute, Pittsburgh Post-Gazette February 28, 2008 The Pittsburgh Public Schools board has agreed to sell the former South Vo-Tech High School for $1.1 million to Gregory Development. It approved a resolution authorizing the chief operations officer and the solicitor to "expeditiously move forward with the disposal" of 20 closed buildings, for which the ongoing maintenance costs exceed a total of $1 million. If a building fails to sell "in their initial attempt," then the two are authorized to find a "responsible entity, within the immediate community of the school," which could receive the building at a nominal cost. The 20 buildings are Beltzhoover School, Boggs School, Burgwin School, Chatham School, Columbus School, Connelley, East Hills, Gladstone Middle School, Knoxville, Lemington, Letsche School, Madison School, Mann School, Miller School, Morningside, Prospect, Rogers Middle School (which will be vacant in 2009), Vann School, Washington School and West Side School. category:schools category:education